(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The Tissue Acquisition and Cellular/Molecular Analysis Shared Service (TACMASS), retains some of the functions of the previous Molecular and Cellular Pathology Shared Service but now focuses on molecular analysis and acquisition of human tissue. The objective of the service is to provide collection, preservation and management of human tissues and body fluids in a cost-effective manner to investigators at the Arizona Cancer Center. In addition to collecting tissues, it will offer services for laser capture microdissection, RNA, DNA and protein isolation from human tissue samples. It will also offer automated immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization, a service previously provided by the Molecular and Cellular Pathology Shared Service. The service will create and manufacture tissue microarrays for investigators at the Arizona Cancer Center. The service will maintain a computer web-based tissue database, which will be managed and updated in conjunction with the Bioinformatics Shared Service. This database will incorporate 8,500 human specimens previously snap frozen at this institution.